Alejate de mi
by miki.love.rxa
Summary: El siempre se pregunto por que ella era asi con el pero ahora lo descubriria pero el no sabia que esto lo meteria en un gran lio
1. prologo

Ranma era un joven muy apuesto , que tenia 17años , era alto , con una piel bronceada , con unos ojos preciosos de color azul , con una sonrisa encantadora y una peculiar trenza que lo caracteriza , y nada de que hablar de su físico , con solo mirarlo , cualquier chica caería a sus pies (acepto yo ….nah es broma :3) pues el era ranma saotome uno de los chicos mas populares del colegio furinkan.

El no era una de esas persona petulantes que se creían , por ser popular , tratabas a todos por igual , pero a el lo trataban como si fuera , alguien importante ,todos…menos uno , o mejor dicho una .

Y esa era akane tendo , una chica de estatura mediana , de téz blanca como la nieve, y su cabello era de color azul, siempre paraba sola , casi con nadie hablaba , era como un alma en pena en el salón , siempre callada , aislada de los demás, y pero eso no sorprendia a ranma , si no que era , su mirada , ella tenias unos ojos de color chocolate , pero siempre eran de color oscuro , como si estuvieran apagados….

Ranma siempre , trato de entablar una conversación con ella , pero ella pareciere que lo ignoraba , por mas que le hable o le saludare , jamas le respondia, no es que le molestaba su desinteres por el , pero como siempre estuvo acostumbrado que todos le hablen , porque esa chica no le hablaba?

Y eso haría el

Conocerla mas a fondo

Y lo haría….

Descubriría quien es akane tendo

hola! como veran este es mi primer fics y estaría encantada si me dejan comentarios para ver si les gusto o no ,

Sayunara (^-^)/

/ ( )

( )

/ \


	2. acercamiento

Hola acá les dejo un capitulo nuevo

Pero antes le presentare una amiga

Lii:hola mundo estoy feliz de estar con ustedes mi nombre es lii y vengo de….

Miki:ya,ya, como si a alguien le importara

Lii: (¬¬)

Mejor comencemos con la historia

En la mañana:

Ranma se encontraba desayunando con su familia tranquilamente mientras ideaba un plan para poder acercarse a la chica tendo , estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que su mama lo llamo

-ranma, ranma, ranma!

-¿eh?

-te estaba preguntando si querias mas comida

-Déjalo mama , seguro esta pensando en su novia-hablo ranko dándole codazo as u hermano mayor

-que te pasa estúpida-grito a su ya no tan querida hermana

-vamos admitelo últimamente has estado muy distraído

-tu que sabes

-nada nada-le dice de forma desinteresada "si supieras hermanito"

-bueno me retiro , gracias por la comida

Sali de mi casa corriendo ya que se me hacia tarde , corri tan rápido que pudo que no me di cuenta que iba a chocar con alguien , pero con mi gran agilidad la cogí de la cintura y me di la vuelta para yo recibir el impacto, cuando pudo abrir mis ojos pudo ver dos pestañas cerradas , me aleje un poco de su cara y me di cuenta que era tendo!

Me pare y le ofreci mi mano,ella gustosa la recibió y se paro a mi lado

-lo siento-es lo único que pude decir , no pensaba encontrarla tan pronto

-hmp-fue lo único que me dijo y camino rumbo a la escuela .Ni si quiera me dijo un hondo , la pude ver marcharse, jamas he conocido una persona asi ,tan …..tan…..vacia….

-maldicion-Me di cuenta que me quedo mucho tiempo parado , y ahora si se me hacia tarde.

Con mi lapicero en mano y mi cabeza apoyada en mi mano, estaba "prestando aencion", lo que el profesor leía algo sobre la guerra civil…..que se yo…como si me importara , muy pronto seria la hora de descanso , y era o que mas me gustaba del colegio , en realidad era lo único,claro además de las chicas ,no es que sea un mujeriego ,pero eran buenas para pasar un buen rato.

Menos mal que no llegue tarde , pero cuando entre , no encontré a tendo por lo que me sorprendi , ella y yo estamos en la misma clase , y todos mis compañeros sabíamos que si llegábamos tarde a la clase de historia te suspendían por dos días, pero el profesor ni cuenta se dio que no estaba

-bueno alumnos ya pueden Salir-dijo cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo,para después coger sus cosa y retirarse, yo también me pare agarre mi mochila y la puse detrás de mi espalda, y Sali de salón por los pasillos

-ranma!-me llamaba mi amigo mouse, corriendo hacia mi-hasta que por fin te encuentro, vamos a la cafetería

-no lo siento tengo que hacer algo

-no me digas que vas a buscar a tendo-mouse sabia sobre el tema de tendo , pero el siempre me decía que no le tome importancia y que me rindiera , ya que ella era si , pero soy un saotome y nosotros no nos rendimos nunca [no ranma ríndete y fugate con migo :3-ja! Como si tehiciera caso –que dijiste!(apuntándole con una metralladora)-nada,nada(^^)-AYA mas te vale!(¬¬)]

-si

-¿y tu como sabes que te ara caso?-pregunto mouse riéndose

-por que soy ranma saotome!-dije como si fuera obvio

-y a ranma saotome nunca lo rechazaann-termino de decir mouse-bueno amigo sigue en tu búsqueda , yo ire con shampoo

-sigues detrás de ella?-shampoo era una chica muy timida [timida?jaja que gracioso—y! el que tiene plata escribe como quiere!—el que tiene plata? Si eres mas misionera—ya me estas artando(v.v)] cuando mouse la miro se quedo prendado con su belleza y siempre trata de estar con ella, pero el problema es que shampoo odia a los hombres.

-ya amigo ríndete jamas ta hara caso- le dije lo mismo que me dijo que haga con tendo

-¿Por qué?..soy mouse mutsu y a mii nunca me…..-le di un golpe en su cabeza para que se callara

-ya ,ya no seas burlon y vete a perseguirla-le dije entre risas por copiarse lo que yo decía

Me despedi de el y comense a buscar a tendo por la escuela, pero no la encontraba ,solo me faltaba un lugar que era detrás del colegio donde estaba el campus

Cuando llegue divise una persona sentada en la banca, cuando me acerque mas ,me di cuenta que era ella , y estaba comiendo un sándwich y sola como siempre.

salude pero ella solo levanto la cabeza, ya que la tenia gacha , me miro por un segundo y la volvió a bajar

Pero nada ella seguía igual,suspire honde, esto me costaría la vida

Bueno que les parecio? n.n

Lii: pues a mi me parecio….

Miki:siiiiiiiiiiiiii(apuntándole con dos metralladoras)

Lii: estupenda! Me encanto!fabuloso!esplendido! …..pero por favor no me mates(suplicándole de rodillas)(T-T)

Miki : no te preocpes no te matare …por ahora jaja(riéndose malvadamente)

Lii: ayúdenme….(°-°)

Soy loca lo sé , pero asi me quieren

Sayunara (^.^)/


End file.
